


I'm yours, let you be mine please

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Idiots turned lovers, Jaemin is an idiot, Jeno is an idiot, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin knew how it would end up at the end–he read enough fics and stories about this certain relationship–but he accepted Lee Jeno's stupid request to be friends with benefits,or where Jaemin is an idiot who won't listen and Jeno is an idiot who won't say.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	I'm yours, let you be mine please

If Jaemin could rewind back in time, he would definitely still agree to the stupidest offer he received in his whole life. Because somewhere in his mind, he knows that fateful night he spent with a handsome stranger after a wild party was worth everything. 

Jaemin knew how it would end up at the end–he read enough fics and stories about this certain relationship–but he accepted Lee Jeno's stupid request to be friends with benefits. He didn't think it would hurt him too much. Boy, was he wrong.

Their first encounter started with blurry faces and slurred flirting remarks which was cringey yet nothing they could recall the morning after. Both of them had a little bit too much to drink, separated away from their friends and mostly alone. Jaemin was the one who spotted the other first.

Striding confidently towards Jeno, Jaemin gave him his most charming smile. Jeno, not drunk, only tipsy pointed out how pretty the pink haired boy look that night, especially with pink glitter on his eyelids and complimented the colour of his hair which left Jaemin's cheeks the same hue with his hair.

Subtle touches, less distance and eyes that droop to stare at each other's lips are the reasons why Jaemin placed a finger between their lips, then proposed to take whatever they were doing somewhere else. Jaemin was a tease though, so he brings Jeno in the middle of the hormonal dancing teemagers. 

Jaemin gives Jeno a smug smile as he swayed to the music sensually, leaving Jeno looking back at him almost hungrily. Jeno joined in to dance, swiftly pulling Jaemin's waist close. Both of them danced to the rhythm of the loud music which eventually led them to grind against each other, enjoying the sensation.

Caught in the pretty boy's trance, Jeno lets himself get dragged away from the crowd, from the party, far away from the house as they leave the premise. 

Jaemin gives Jeno the prettiest smile as he opens the door to his place. As soon as they closed the door shut, Jeno had caged Jaemin to the wall, foreheads pressed. Their breaths mingled together and Jaemin got rid of their distance, smashing their lips together. The tension between them earlier seemed to vanish yet grew stronger, igniting a fire in them.

The two make out until Jaemin's back lands on the soft surface of a bed. Jaemin pulls Jeno by his neck, deepening their kiss and playing with his tongue skillfully. Jeno raises an eyebrow, impressed at Jaemin's kissing skills and kisses harder. He finally found someone who could actually match his pace.

The kiss gets sloppier, touches reaching lower and their clothes discarded and thrown to the floor carelessly. The only thing in their mind is filled with want. Wanting to touch. Wanting to feel. 

Jeno and Jaemin share one lustful look before they smash their lips together again and the night was long. Everything became history.

The next morning, waking up from the worst hangover due to the spiked drink from the party, Jaemin found himself in the arms of someone. For a second, Jaemin couldn't remember a single thing that happened and who is holding him at the moment. An image of a handsome boy smiling with his crescent moon eyes flashed through his mind.

Jaemin cursed himself, slowly untangling Jeno's arms from him but instead the latter hugs him even tighter. Jaemin panicked and froze, contemplating on what to do until he let out a soft sound because Jeno had left an open mouthed kiss on his neck. Jaemin's neck burns.

"You're awake," Jeno mumbles sleepily, loosening his hold. Jaemin takes the chance to turn around and be face to face with a barely awake Jeno. Jeno groans and covers his mouth as he yawns. 

"Um, about last night–"

"Did you regret it?" Jeno asked, staring intently into Jaemin's big doe eyes. Jaemin stutters, blinking twice before feeling small under Jeno's intense gaze. _Is he mad or something? Why is he looking at me like that?_

Jeno casually laid an arm under his head while his gaze locked on Jaemin. "I didn't," he half smiled. "Didn't regret anything."

"O-oh, then I have no reason to regret anything too. This is normal. It's just one night. We only had sex 'cause we're drunk and horny," Jaemin said, looking back at Jeno's eyes. A glint of amusement flashes in Jeno's eyes but disappeared as fast as it did appear.

"True," Jeno smirked, face leaning close to Jaemin's face. "But it doesn't have to be?"

Jaemin's eyebrows twitched, confused by Jeno's words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to admit last night was the _best_ night I ever had. I'm sure you feel the same, judging from your loud moans," Jeno tucked a few stray strands of hair from Jaemin's eyes behind his ear. A light blush decorates his cheeks from the slightly affectionate action. "Yes, we were drunk and a little too horny. Yet, I wanted you the way you wanted me." 

Jeno's hand moved to stroke Jaemin's cheek. "I don't think I'll find someone like you in the near future." Jaemin grabbed onto Jeno's wrist and pulled it away from his face. 

"Where is this conversation getting to?" Jaemin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Jeno chuckled, removing Jaemin's grip on his wrist and brings Jaemin's hand to his own face. "I'm saying, let's do something beneficial for both of us. A win-win situation, I must say." Jeno plants a kiss on Jaemin's palm softly. 

"And that is?" Jaemin's facade faltered when he looks intrigued and was already caressing Jeno's face to his jaw.

"I like the sex, you like it too. We can look for each other when we're horny. We don't need to do one night stands randomly every time we lose control? A simple call or text, I'm at your door. You would do the same." Jeno explained, leaning into Jaemin's touch.

"So, sex partners? We have sex without feelings attached? Is that it?" Jaemin questioned, letting Jeno grab on his wrist to press kisses to his arm.

"We can be friends, just with a special touch," Jeno's leg slings over Jaemin's legs, hooking them to pull him close. Jaemin's knee accidentally touches Jeno's lower region, awakening the monster in him. Jeno growls as he bucks his hips, hitting Jaemin's naked ones. Both of them moan from the touch.

"Friends with benefits,"

Jaemin smiled slyly, clearly liking the idea and proceeded to kiss Jeno square on the lips. Jeno took the kiss as a yes, deepening their kiss and they had a rather hot morning after last night's drunken state, feeling more sober and sensitive.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin knows he is literally serving himself on a silver plate to the route of sadness and despair once he has gotten involved with Jeno out of all the boys in campus. He had never imagined crying so much over a boy this badly. He had never imagined crying at all.

Yet here he is under Lee Jeno in all his glory as the other pounds at him from behind mercilessly. Jaemin's whimpers and choked moans filled the room, letting Jeno fuck him into oblivion, letting himself be putty under Jeno's gentle touch.

Jeno is relentless with his thrusts, filling Jaemin ruthlessly until he hits his prostate countless times that night. Not bothering the way Jaemin screams and moans out his name and some muffled words _please, more_ and _harder_ with each thrust. Jeno doesn't mind it at all, he rather loves the sound that comes out of Jaemin's mouth when he fucks him breathless.

Jaemin is wrecked that he looks so fucked out which for some reason aroused Jeno even more. His tear stained face and dazed gaze gave the younger one a sexy aura, leaving Jeno to press open mouthed kisses along his jaw to his neck.

"You look so pretty like this, Jaemin." Jeno whispers, sucking hardly on a spot below his jaw. "Always so good for me,"

"Jeno," Jaemin exhales. "D-daddy!" he yelps when Jeno decided to bite on his skin. 

"Yes, baby?" Jeno pulls out of Jaemin's heat, flipping them over then proceeds to thrust inside Jaemin's walls at the same pace he did earlier, hard and sharp. "How do you like that, hm?" Jeno pushes in deep that Jaemin can feel a slight bulge forming on his stomach. 

"F-fuck, Daddy. Ah!" Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's shoulder, biting on his shoulder to stifle his moans and groans. "You're so big, you fill me in so full." 

"And?"

"C-cum inside me, Jeno. I want it, I need it. Nana wants Daddy's cum in him." 

Jeno laughs freely, slightly unsuitable for their situation and presses a tender kiss to Jaemin's neck as he releases his orgasm with a deep groan mixed moan. "I love it when you're like this,"

_I love you._

Jaemin pants heavily and he comes untouched on his own abs. Suddenly, he feels a hand touching the liquid on his body and sees Jeno scooping his cum into his own mouth. 

"You're hot," Jaemin burns from the touch and praise. The tips of his ears feel hot, his face blushing crimson so he covers his face shyly yet he still feels hot. "And warm," Jeno mumbles, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Jaemin's neck. "Don't feel like pulling out,"

_No._

"Jeno, no." Jaemin pushes Jeno's shoulders lightly. "Out, please. I want to clean up."

"But," Jeno looks at him, pouting that stupidly adorable pout he only shows to Jaemin. Jaemin scoffs and shoves Jeno away harder. "Fine, sweetheart." Jeno says without even realising the endearment he just called Jaemin with.

_No._

Jaemin's breath hitches as his chest tightens from the small affection he received albeit Jeno did it unconsciously. 

_No no no._

Jeno slowly pulls out from Jaemin while the younger scrunches his face, bracing himself for the impact and Jeno pauses for a few seconds for his attention is on Jaemin's facial expression. He smirks, deciding to tease Jaemin again by bucking his hips, eliciting a soft whimper from Jaemin.

"Jeno–hng! Ah!" Jaemin moans, closing his eyes shut and Jeno laughs as finally pulls out from him. 

_Fuck, no. No no no no._

"I'll clean up first, Nana." Jeno says, getting up to go to the bathroom, leaving Jaemin spread out on the bed, cum stained and cum filled.

_Fuck, I love him._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jeno's a dick,"

"He does have a massively big one," Jaemin replies, skimming through the book in his hand.

"Not that, you idiot! You're really letting him fuck you senseless almost every other night. Are you in your right mind?"

Jaemin sighs as he listens to his best friend's rambling. "I am and I don't mind."

"He literally treats you like a side dish! He keeps on emphasizing that the both of you are _friends_ every time after you have sex, are you for real?" Renjun screams out of frustration, pulling on his hair angrily.

"The side dish joke is a no no. Plus, that's the nature of our relationship right now. I'll take what I can get, doofus. Who cares if he thinks I'm some fuckable slut he looks for when he's horny?"

Renjun freezes once he sees the crestfallen look on Jaemin's face, heaving the loudest sigh and steps closer to the younger one to cradle him in his arms. "You're the biggest most dumbest idiot I have ever met, Nana. Obviously, you care a lot. Look at you, you're shaking," Renjun pats Jaemin's back comfortingly.

"And stop crying, that jerk doesn't deserve a single tear from you." Renjun scolds, holding Jaemin a little bit tighter. Jaemin chokes as he laughs, wrapping his arms around Renjun's petite middle. 

"Thanks, Injun. You're the _best_ friend I could ever have." Jaemin smiles, wiping the tear stains on his face, giving Renjun puppy eyes.

"No, I am not cooking for you tonight." Renjun shakes his head as he pats Jaemin on the head. Jaemin whines annoyingly, grabbing on Renjun's wrist and swings it around. "Plus, I know a few people you regard as best friends too,"

"What? I can't have more than _one_ best friend?"

Renjun throws him a ridiculous look. "Still not cooking,"

"Please, pretty please. Please, please?" Jaemin shows his puppy eyes and Renjun glares at him for a while before making a face while mumbling a fine. "Aha! I love you, Injun. Thank you,"

"Find a way to stop that damned relationship with that dick,"

Jaemin blows a raspberry, propping his chin on the table and giving an innocent stare to Renjun. "I can't…" he trails off, pouting.

"Why not?"

"He fucks me good and I like him a lot," Jaemin says nonchalantly, yawning.

"You know what, go and suffer with that dick for all I care!" Renjun hits Jaemin's head with his thick textbook and leaves him by slamming the door as hard as he could.

"The door's gonna fall off soon because of you!"

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin ignores most of Renjun's advice because he's already too deep down the hell hole of loving Jeno and even if he knows the aftermath of falling for him, Jaemin doesn't want to give up. 

Not when Jeno sends him a short text of _I miss you_ or along the lines of being horny, not when Jeno's eyes sparkle every time he opens the door to Jaemin, and especially not when Jeno fucks him so good that Jaemin is reduced to cries and whimpers. 

The two put in a lot of effort into their relationship, somewhat. They would try everything the other wants to do during sex just to satisfy themselves. It _is_ a win-win situation. So, when Jeno asked Jaemin if he wanted something particular, Jaemin blushed madly, stuttering and ears turning red as he answers.

Jaemin wants his ass to be eaten.

Jeno's reaction towards his request was simply an okay, accompanied by a sweet smile yet Jaemin is too shy and embarrassed, immediately shaking off the idea the second it left his mouth. He knows that what he asked for is something he wants but a part of him reminded him that it was almost a bit too intimate. Though all his negative thoughts were gone the moment Jeno touched him, as always.

They planned the evening for Jaemin's appointment the night after Jaemin's presentation. Jeno reassured Jaemin of his presentation but Jaemin was still nervous and anxious. The reason being both of the upcoming events. The presentation that costs him 10 percent of his grade and his hot night with Jeno. 

Jaemin feels jittery when he finished presenting. He didn't think it was his best one but he would take whatever mark he could get. He's already so tired. And he gets extra stressed when he hears his classmates' chattering. 

His mood for the day visibly thins out and sinks. Even with his scheduled appointment with Jeno didn't excite him much. 

When Jeno opens the door to an exhausted looking Jaemin, he raises an eyebrow curiously but Jaemin shrugs it off. Jaemin drops his things on the sofa and turns to Jeno, wrapping his arms around his shoulder then presses their lips together. Jaemin sighs dreamily into the kiss when Jeno reciprocates harder, slipping in his tongue in Jaemin's mouth. 

Jeno sucks on Jaemin's tongue while running his hand under Jaemin's shirt. "How did your presentation go?" Jeno asks, pulling away to take a breath. Jaemin huffs dejectedly and kisses Jeno again. Jeno takes it as it didn't go well and rubs comforting circles on the side of Jaemin's body.

"You still up for tonight?" Jeno asks, pressing kisses along Jaemin's jaw. Jaemin nods, squeezing Jeno's shoulder while mumbling a yes. "Alright, I'll make you feel better, baby." Jeno says, pulling Jaemin into his room.

The two make out sloppily as their hands skilfully take each other's clothes off. Jeno admires the beauty in front of him and Jaemin feels slightly better from Jeno's touch and warmth. Jaemin even had the audacity to grab on Jeno's cock, tugging it hard. Jeno grunts, pushing Jaemin onto the bed.

"You first, baby." Jeno whispers in Jaemin's ear, giving his earlobe a lick. Jeno pats on his thighs, signalling him to turn around. Jaemin blushes red, suddenly realising what was going to happen. He gets on all fours, hands already shaking from the position. 

"Don't be so tensed, Nana." Jeno strokes Jaemin's inner thigh, eliciting a soft moan from him. Jeno grabs a pillow and puts it in front of Jaemin. "Rest your head on here, I only need your pretty ass." Jeno says with a little laugh, making Jaemin flush redder. 

Jaemin does as he is told to and pushes his ass back, unconsciously wiggling it in the process. Jeno smirks, seeing the sight of Jaemin before he devours him. Jeno caresses Jaemin's ass cheek, kneading it lightly. Jaemin lets out an embarrassing sound but Jeno only smiles at it.

Deciding he wants to hear more, Jeno squeezes Jaemin's ass as much as he likes. Jaemin chews on his lower lip, restraining from making any more weird sounds.

Jeno then slips a finger in between Jaemin's ass cheeks, touching his hole. Jaemin mewls at the foreign touch, gripping on the bed sheet. Jeno spreads his ass cheeks with the other hand and thumbs on Jaemin's hole softly.

Jaemin shudders, feeling goosebumps all over his body when he feels warm breath tickling his hole. His face flushed crimson and he moans Jeno's name impatiently. Jeno grins cheekily, darting his tongue out to poke on his hole. Jaemin flinches but Jeno holds him in place.

Jeno circles his tongue along his hole, licking it then inserts his tongue inside Jaemin. Alarmed, Jaemin thrashed around, writhing under Jeno who enjoyed looking at the amusing scene. Jeno holds Jaemin firmly, squeezing his cheek while exploring his hot cavern.

"Jeno, Daddy–ah!" Jaemin moans out the lewdest sound he has ever made, surprising both of them that Jeno even freezes for a second and Jaemin wants to just die at the moment.

"That was cute," Jeno mumbles, a slight teasing tone detected in his voice and Jaemin groans out of embarrassment.

Jeno dives his tongue in deeper, lapping on his hole with saliva dripping down his chin. Jaemin heaves breathily, Jeno's name constantly leaves his mouth. Jaemin moans again when Jeno's tongue hits his prostate, sending him utmost pleasure. 

Jeno does it again, hitting Jaemin's sweet spot several times then puts in a finger inside his hole. Jaemin whimpers, legs going wobbly but Jeno thrusts in his finger at a fast pace. Jaemin feels all his exhaustion leaving his body and the only thing in his mind is Jeno, Jeno, Jeno and the way he's making Jaemin feel so good. 

Jaemin feels his climax nearing, so he arches his back, pushing more of his ass to Jeno who takes it in happily. "Jeno, I-I'm close." Jeno nuzzles his nose to Jaemin's cheek and pats the other cheek with his free hand. 

"Go on, baby. You deserve it," Jeno says, then sucks Jaemin's hole for the last time as Jaemin lets out a moan when he cums. Jaemin's wobbly legs gave up on him, instantly landing on the bed on his stomach. Jaemin was still shaking from his orgasm, feeling high in adrenaline so he takes his time to steady his heartbeat.

Jeno chuckles warmly at Jaemin and runs his hand through Jaemin's soft fluffy hair. "Was it good?" and he gets a weak nod from sleepy Jaemin. "Do you feel better now?" Jeno's hand moves down to tuck the hair sticking onto Jaemin's sweaty forehead. 

Jaemin smiles sweetly, "Yes, thank you." Jeno smiles back, loving how good he made Jaemin feel that he made such an expression. A possessive thought crossed his mind as he stares at Jaemin blinking his eyes slowly. _Mine. All mine._ Jeno's finger traces down from Jaemin's forehead to the middle of his eyebrows then to his cute nose and giving it a small boop.

Jaemin giggles tiredly, closing his eyes yet still leaned in to the touch. Jeno feels something rumbling in his stomach, something weird, something he hadn't felt before. His chest tightens at the sight of a blissed out Jaemin who grabs onto his hand and gently squeezes it before succumbing to sleep.

Jeno stares at Jaemin as soft snores could be heard from the younger one. He smiles fondly, leaning close to Jaemin's face to press a tender kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, he sees the corner of Jaemin's mouth curve upwards.

"I love you," Jaemin mumbles, deep in sleep and Jeno's heart palpitates in his chest. _Did I hear that right?_ Jaemin stirs then turns the other way, still in his dreamland.

Jeno pecks Jaemin's forehead, whispering softly. "I love you, Jaemin." 

That night becomes one of the nights neither Jaemin nor Jeno left, leaving them to sleep together in the same bed. If there was cuddling involved, none of them said anything the next morning or mentioned of it anymore.

  
  


When Jaemin wakes up the next morning, there's a note beside the bed and no warmth next to him. Jaemin sighs as he picks up the note. 

_Nana, I left for an early class. Cleaned you up. I hope you feel a lot better today. You're welcome to order delivery but please leave before 4pm cuz I have someone important coming. Thanks, buddy._

_—Jeno_

  
  


Jaemin doesn't realise he was holding his breath until he let out a deep exhale. _God, Jeno even when writing a stupid damn note has to emphasize that I'm only a friend._ Jaemin's grip on the note tightens, crumpling the piece of paper nonchalantly. He threw the covers away, jumping out of bed while being stark naked. 

Spotting his clothes hung on Jeno's study chair, Jaemin grabs it and quickly puts it on silently. He puts the crumpled note inside his pocket harshly, suddenly breathing heavily and a tear escapes his eyes. 

_Why the fuck am I crying again? Are you this weak, Jaemin?_

Jaemin groans, wiping the tears with his sleeve but the more he wipes, the more the tears come. He sobs loudly, feeling slightly relieved that Jeno isn't at home and he cries out his heart. The room was filled with Jaemin's heart-wrenching cries as he tries to pathetically wipe his tears.

_I should just let go of him now. He truly doesn't like me at all. I'm clearly fucking myself up this way._

Out of frustration, Jaemin texts the first person on his chat, saying that he's giving up on Jeno. He receives an instant reply of an okay and an address of a cafe.

Jaemin doesn't think much of it.

  
  
  


"Man, I can't believe you are that whipped for him,"

"Am not,"

"Yes,"

"Not,"

"Yes,"

"Not!"

"Yes, you are, you fool." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, shoving Jaemin to the side and squeezes himself beside Jaemin. "Look at those red shot eyes and that ugly stuffy nose, how long did you cry?"

"I didn't cry," Jaemin looks away, clearing his throat. "And what are you doing? There's literally seats in front of me, why are you choosing to cramp me here?" Jaemin asks exasperatedly while Donghyuck shushes him by placing his finger on Jaemin's lips.

"I know what you said and cried whatever about Lee Jeno, so I was thinking of ways to cheer your sorry ass up. You know I have a knack in cheering people up–"

"Oh god, I don't like the idea of _you_ and _thinking_ in the same sentence."

"– _So,_ so I thought since you're craving for dick all the time, I shall find you another dick." Donghyuck mentions casually while Jaemin shrieks in his ear, pinching Donghyuck's arm, highly embarrassed of his close friend. 

"The fuck were you thinking?!" Jaemin exclaims, face palming and then sending a death glare to Donghyuck who doesn't even seem fazed at all.

"You're welcome, my pleasure. You'll thank me lots after this," Donghyuck nods with a forced smile then reaches out his hands to Jaemin's hair. "Okay, so sit pretty and wait, alright? I brought you the best man ever. He's the sweetest and cutest person. He'll never hurt you like that gremlin would."

"Jeno's not a gremlin," Jaemin grumbles, letting Donghyuck fix his hair. "He's your friend too, Hyuck."

"The fact that both of you are is what kills me, understand? Understood, of course. You're not that dumb, sweetie." Donghyuck smiles sweetly, stroking Jaemin's cheeks. "You're a bright child. Think with your brain this time, not with your dick and try not to give in too much to your heart. You have enough love for everyone, Nana and I know you have a special place for him. Just, please try? Try to let yourself have fun and meet other people?"

Jaemin is weak when Donghyuck is pleading with his unusually soft tone and gentle eyes. He knows Donghyuck only wants the best for him. 

"Fine," Jaemin says and Donghyuck beams at him enthusiastically, looking more happy and excited than Jaemin should.

"Okay, your date will be here in a bit." Donghyuck says, patting Jaemin's cheek fondly and hurriedly scurries off somewhere.

"Great,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm Lucas, or Wong Yukhei. Whichever you call me, I'm fine with anything. Even darling works," Lucas says, grinning widely as his big orbs stare right back at Jaemin's doe ones.

Jaemin chuckles awkwardly. "That's cute, Lucas. I'm Jaemin, Na Jaemin."

"I know you, heard a lot from your friends too. They left out a detail though?" Jaemin looks at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. "They didn't tell me he is the prettiest person ever,"

Jaemin should have been used to compliments, even the most blunt ones said to his face but the way Lucas tells him that with the most genuine smile and sincere voice makes his face burn. 

"T-thank you, that's nice of you. I-I think you're pretty good looking yourself, Lucas hyung." Jaemin stumbles on his words, glancing shyly at the older one (and Jaemin is weirded out by the fact he _is_ indeed flustered by Lucas).

"Aw, right. I am older. That's cute. Renjun told me you dig the older ones?" Lucas asks, grinning widely and Jaemin swears he saw the cheeky glint that passes through Lucas' eyes.

Jaemin shrugs, "Don't know, maybe I do, maybe I don't? Doesn't really matter, does it? And how much did my friends tell you about me anyways?"

"Little Huang told me lots, he's the one who usually tells me everything because he complains a lot about you." Lucas nods as he says and chuckles out of nowhere.

"Little Huang? As in Huang Renjun?" Jaemin asks, eyes furrowed.

"Yep! Renjun said his roommate bawls his eyes out every other day because he's a coward to confess to his crush." Jaemin flushes red out of embarrassment yet Lucas continues, "Haechan also told me that his best friend is looking for a gentleman and might be into starting a relationship?"

Jaemin chokes on air, blinking profusely at the information. Huang Renjun and Lee Donghyuck are dead the next time he sees them. Jaemin balls up his fists, gritting his teeth as he asks more. He lets Lucas finish what he has to say next.

"Hm, well, Mark Lee chipped in, told me you were the sweetest person he knows," Jaemin smiles, "That is if no one pisses you off because it would be hell to deal with an angry Nana," and Jaemin groans. His friends are the worst. "Though I wonder who Nana is?"

"I'm Nana," Jaemin shows Lucas a flat smile. "That's my nickname."

"O-oh, that's cute!" Lucas beams happily. "Can I call you that too? Nana?"

Jaemin internally groans as his sight is filled with Lucas leaning close to him, shining eyes and bright smiles. Jaemin gets reminded of Jeno calling him Nana but he brushes it off. He nods hesitantly, "S-sure. of course you can."

"Okay, Nana." Lucas giggles and Jaemin thinks that would be the cutest giggle he has ever heard but falls to third place in his dictionary. First would be Park Jisung's and second goes to Lee Jeno. "And I might have heard from Kun ge and Ten ge about you too. They only have nice things to say. I have to agree though. Seeing you right now is already a treat to my eyes."

Lucas winks and Jaemin snorts, rolling his eyes a bit too fond for someone he just met today.

"So, Nana, what about that lover boy of yours?" 

Jaemin instantly avoids Lucas' eyes and clears his throat. "There's nothing much about him. He thinks of me as a friend." and no matter how many times the word friend leaves his lips, it burns him inside.

"And you want more than that?" Lucas asks, tilting his head.

Jaemin keeps quiet for a while. "Why...are you asking me about this? I thought we're on a date?"

Lucas laughs out loud, "I know you were practically dragged here and it's up to you to think of it as a date."

The corner of Jaemin's mouth lifts upwards into a small smile. "Alright then, it is a date. So, let's drop that subject. Tell me more about you, hyung. And how do you know my friends so well yet I haven't even heard of you once?"

Jaemin catches the twinkle in Lucas' eyes and he can't help but widen his smile. Lucas brings out that kind of energy from him. Jaemin thinks Lucas isn't that bad to be with and finds himself enjoying his presence a lot more than he thought it would.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin contemplates on whether he should tell Jeno about Lucas. Although he wanted to end their relationship right now, he still felt a part of him hesitating because how can he get rid of a Lee Jeno from his life? He thinks it would be better if came clean and told Jeno but he thinks there was no need to. Why should he tell Jeno? _What_ should he even tell Jeno?

That he's been seeing some other boy and how he hopes Jeno can give his penny of thoughts? 

He doesn't think that would be such a suitable topic to start a conversation.

Jaemin sighs defeatedly, looking up at the ceiling blankly. Jaemin's hands roamed on his own body, touching his chest and abs subconsciously. Thinking so hard made him a little horny. Plus, Jaemin hasn't had sex in awhile, the last time was obviously with Jeno and it had been almost three weeks. 

Both of them were packed with midterm tests and didn't get to meet often throughout the days other than a few texts of wishing good luck for the exam. Jaemin tries to ignore the I miss you texts from Jeno yet it haunts him at nights when he's trying to sleep.

The thought of getting fucked by Jeno made Jaemin hot and warm. He writhes on bed uncomfortably, breath getting heavier as his hand crawls lower. Jaemin hasn't touched himself in a long time and his cheeks instantly reddens, imagining Jeno being the one touching him. Imagining what Jeno would do to him. 

_Why the fuck did I fall in love with him?_

Jaemin closes his eyes and the image of Jeno's face appears. Jeno's smiling face. Jeno's laughing face. Jeno's mischievous look. Jeno's face when he fucks him. Jeno's face when Jaemin begs him. Jeno's face during orgasm. Jaemin strokes himself long and hard, grunting and cursing under his breath as he can't get rid of those images. 

"Jeno, Jeno, Jeno." Jaemin chants Jeno's name in his head as he jerks himself off faster. Jaemin bites his lower lip, bucking his hips up and sighs. His movements slowed down when he feels his orgasm reaching. 

"Jeno," Jaemin whispers out his name softly, releasing his cum, staining his hand. A relieved yet exhausted sigh leaves his lips, imaging Jeno being there with him but in reality, he's not and probably would never be.

"I love you, Jeno." he closes his eyes. "This fool loves you so much,"

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin likes Lucas more than he thinks and even more as they spend lots of time with each other. Lucas being the sweetheart he is, picks him up after classes whenever he's free and they hang out together. Sometimes their friends join in but most times they spend it just the both of them.

Jaemin actually enjoys being with Lucas and listening to his rambles, stories and anything that the older one tells him. Lucas would often bring Jaemin to different restaurants, saying that Jaemin should discover and explore all the food around and Jaemin lets him as he doesn't have the heart to tell the giant baby he has been to half the places they went to. 

"Nana,"

Jaemin snaps out of his trance, looking at Lucas with wide eyes. "Huh?"

"You're thinking," Lucas singsongs.

"Yeah, I just–Uh, thought that anyone who gets to date you is very lucky." Jaemin stammers out a reply and casually picks up a spoonful of soup.

Lucas props his chin on his palm on the table as he leans close. "I guess you are pretty lucky then," 

Jaemin fakes a laugh and stuffs his face with his soup. "...But we're not going out,"

"Do you want to?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"W-well, I don't–I don't know, hyung. Do _you_?" Jaemin asks back, blinking vigorously with his big doe eyes. For a second there, Jaemin got flustered.

Lucas smiles softly, "Why don't you have a talk with that _friend_ of yours first? I like you, Jaemin. I don't know if you like me enough to actually date me but I'm willing to try. I just want you to know you're not dating me just because I told you I like you."

Jaemin chews on his lower lip. "That's…" he trailed off, looking disgruntled. 

"Think about it first, okay? I can wait,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What–what are you thinking about, Nana?" Jeno moans as he pulls Jaemin flush chest to chest. He grinds his hips on Jaemin's but Jaemin seems like he is in a daze. "Are you tired? What's got you thinking so hard?" 

Jaemin groans lowly, "It's...It's nothing, Jen." Jeno stops moving, lifting up Jaemin's chin with a finger.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Did you get a bad grade? What subject is it? Sociology? Should I talk to your professor?" Jeno asks and Jaemin gives him an unreadable expression. Jaemin doesn't know the details to Jeno's importance of hierarchy in their university's system, only that Jeno holds a certain power.

"Why...why would you do that?" Jaemin asks back, moving away from Jeno.

"Hm? You're special to me, Nana. Of course, I would do this much. So, tell me who that professor is and I'll do something about it." Jeno smiles, all moon eyed then places many kisses on Jaemin's chest.

"It's–It's not my grades or about school at all," Jaemin answers and Jeno hums, signalling him to continue as Jeno dips his tongue on Jaemin's abs. He doesn't know when Jaemin worked out but he loves whatever Jaemin does.

"Then, what is it, baby?" Jeno asks, dragging his tongue from Jaemin's abs to his belly button. Jaemin squirms under him, breathing heavily at every wet touch. 

"I–I–Ah hng! Jeno," Jaemin moans, gripping on Jeno's hair when the latter decided to lick Jaemin's clothed cock. "No, Jeno, wait. Li–listen to me first," Jeno doesn't hear him and continues to give kittenish licks on Jaemin's cock.

"Your body has gotten so much toned. You're hot," Jeno's hands roams on Jaemin's ankles then to his thighs. He touches the insides of Jaemin's thighs, eliciting another moan from Jaemin. Jeno spreads out Jaemin's legs further apart. 

"Jeno, Jeno, stop. Please, stop." Jaemin pushes Jeno's face away from his lower body but Jeno grabs on Jaemin's hands. 

"You must be really stressed, you're even trying to reject sex, Nana. Come on, tell Daddy what's wrong. I'll help you, baby." Jeno whispers, pressing tender kisses on Jaemin's eyes, nose, cheeks and a longer one on his lips.

_He's making this so hard for me. I love you, Jeno. I love you._

Jaemin shoves his hands to Jeno's face, pushing him away from his own face. "I want to ask you something." He says seriously.

Jeno, a bit surprised from Jaemin's tone, only nods and gives him an assuring smile. "What is it, baby?"

"Jeno, uh, I remember that when we agreed to this relationship at first." Jaemin says, already avoiding eyes with Jeno. "You said that we would only have sex until the day one of us gets into a relationship with someone else."

Jeno's smile from earlier falters immediately, a deep frown replaces its place. "Do you...Are you dating?"

Jaemin stumbles over his words, blinking profusely. "No, not yet, at least. Someone asked me out and I–" he glances to see Jeno seething back at him in restrained anger. "Are you okay?"

"Continue,"

Scared by Jeno's stern voice, Jaemin looks down. "I've been going on dates with this one guy and he's pretty nice, treats me very well. He asked me out today and I want to give him an honest answer,"

"Does he know that you hook up with me?" Jeno asks, eyes getting darker.

"He does," Jeno's eyes widen out of shock. "He knows everything and he's okay with it, but I think it would be a better choice to cut off this relationship with you if I were to accept him. So, Jeno–"

"Then, let's stop this." Jeno says nonchalantly.

"Huh? What do you–I mean, I won't accept him if you don't like it,"

"Why would you ask me if I like it or not? I'm nobody to you, Jaemin. We _only_ have sex often. We're friends and I like you, as friends."

Jaemin's cracking heart breaks and bursts into a thousand and thousand pieces from Jeno's words. His lips tremble and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Is that the only way you see me? Friends? We were no more than friends?

"We were," Jeno replies and Jaemin lifts his head. "We were more than friends but we aren't _lovers_ , Jaemin. This was strongly a friends with benefits relationship. I wanted sex from you and you wanted sex from me. We promised that at the beginning."

Jaemin scoffs loudly, tears already threatening to roll down his face. "You know what? Fuck you, Lee Jeno! If you thought of this stupid relationship like that, then why the fuck would you kiss me like that? Is that how you kiss a friend? Why the fuck would you hold me so soft? Like I'm fragile? I'm as strong as you! Hell, I could be stronger. Why the fuck would you touch me that way? Everything doesn't make sense to me at all, you stupid prick!

"Every single damn time I thought you kissed me longer than usual, touched me softer, held me tighter, all I thought was that maybe, maybe we weren't _just_ friends with benefits. Maybe there was something else. Maybe it was feelings.

"But I'm dumb, as usual. I'm a fool, my friends were right. You're a dick, Jeno. If you didn't like me, then you should've stopped me when you realised I became soft for you. You should've ended us, ended _this,_ when you noticed! I know you did!

"Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore," Jaemin gets up from the bed, hurriedly wearing his clothes and opens the door of the room. "Let's end this, whatever it is, today. I won't be answering any of your calls."

Jeno watches silently with a pained look as Jaemin slams the door as hard as he could with a bang and he regrets looking at Jaemin's pretty face because the last thing he wanted to see on the boy he cherished was his crying face, especially if he was the reason for it. Jeno's chest tightens restlessly because he was unable to tell the love of his life how much he meant to him.

"Fuck me,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin bursts into Renjun's room and plants his body flat on his bed. Renjun wordlessly watches Jaemin try to melt himself on the bed. He stares for awhile before Jaemin's shoulders shook terribly and loud, awful sobs leave his lips.

"I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I hate him so much!" Jaemin cries, gripping onto Renjun's pillow tightly. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Jaemin hiccups, wailing horribly.

Renjun sighs, putting down his book and heads to his bed, sitting beside Jaemin. Renjun rakes his hand through Jaemin's hair quietly. 

"I-I love him," Jaemin sobs, sitting down and Renjun pulls him to rest his head on his shoulder. Renjun pats Jaemin's head comfortingly and rubs his back. "I'm the dumbest person ever," Jaemin says in between cries and Renjun shushes him.

"No, you're not. Jeno is. You're not dumb because you fell in love, Nana." 

"It feels like it," Jaemin holds Renjun tight. "I ended it. He probably doesn't even care, he never even had feelings for me, not even the slightest."

"Jaemin," Renjun calls out softly.

"Am I really that unloveable, Renjun? He can't find a single thing he could like about me other than sex? Is sex the only thing in his damn mind?" Jaemin cries, balling up his fists.

"He–I thought he gained feelings for me, you know? Sometimes the sex was just so different, it got so soft and I thought–I thought the kisses meant something. I'm so stupid. A fool, that's what I am."

Renjun sways Jaemin side to side slowly. "Did you confess to Jeno?" Jaemin scoffs, sniffing loudly.

"The worst confession ever. Don't tell Hyuck. He won't let me live."

  
  
  
  
  


After two days and nights of crying his heart out, Jaemin still feels worse and awful but he thinks it's bearable now that the burden of confessing his hidden feelings for Jeno is gone. He has also been staying in his room for those two days, only out of his bed for food and to go to the toilet. 

In those two days too, Jaemin hasn't made contact with other people, other than texting with Donghyuck and of course, his roommate. Renjun sends him a concerned look every time he does leave his room but Jaemin shrugs it off, not in the mood to deal with his problems yet and only wanting to cry until his heart heals. 

However, his attempt was in vain every time he recalls Jeno's godly handsome face after he thinks he was done with him. Jaemin groans frustratedly, wondering why and how did he even fall so deeply for the boy who might not reciprocate his feelings.

On the third day, Jaemin wakes up afresh, feeling slightly better than before and he decides to check his phone. There was a lot of messages, some from Renjun–telling him to come out of his room, Donghyuck–pestering him about Jeno, Lucas–asking if he was okay because his two best friends like to blab around and half of his texts comes from a certain boy who he would rather avoid for now.

Jaemin leaves his room, already dressed up and looking pretty nice. 

"You're meeting up with Xuxi ge?" 

Jaemin stops in his tracks to turn around and give Renjun a confused eyebrow raise. "Who's...Xuxi?"

Renjun blinks a few times, looking a bit lost. "Um, the one you've been going on dates with? Xuxi, the giant puppy."

"Lucas hyung? You call him Xuxi?" Jaemin asks, a bit amused by the new information of knowing Lucas' other name and the fact that Renjun calls him Xuxi. 

"Um, yes?" Renjun asks back, confused. 

Jaemin chuckles as he wears his shoes. "You know, Injun. Sometimes I wonder if you have someone you like and you always say no–"

"Because I don't?"

"Well, love sucks, for me mostly. You're a great boy, Renjun. Anyone would love you," Jaemin says, smiling genuinely while Renjun gets flustered by his words, blushing red.

"What are you suddenly on?" Renjun clicks his tongue as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Anyways, I am, in fact, meeting up with Lucas hyung. Um, I wanted to tell him my answer to his confession." Jaemin replies, biting his lower lip softly.

"What?! When did he confess to you?" Renjun got startled, slamming his hands on the counter table then hisses when his palms hurt.

Jaemin waves him off with a mysterious smile. "Doesn't matter," He turns the door knob, almost outside the door.

"Wait, Jaemin." Renjun calls, making him turn back again. "Are you going to reject him?" he asks carefully, all puppy eyed.

Jaemin purses his lips, pretending to think then shrugs his shoulders. "I'm leaving." Renjun gapes at his answer while Jaemin waves him goodbye.

"Na Jaemin! How can you leave out the juicy stuff?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oy," 

Jeno groans when a leg pokes him on his back while he still stays in his position, flat on his bed. 

"Oy, Lee Jeno." Another poke on his side, making Jeno flinch but he still doesn't lift his head to look at his disturber. "Oy, oy, oy, oy, oy,"

"Oh. My. God! What do you fucking want?!" Jeno turns around, kicking his blanket away and glaring at the unamused person standing beside his bed. 

"Food's ready, dipshit. Thank your awesome friend for cooking and even caring for your sorry ass. Get up," Jeno rolls his eyes, making faces while quietly mocking the way the other talks.

"Whatever, Hyuck. Thanks or something but I don't need it." Jeno says nonchalantly then plops down on his bed again, face down on his pillow. Donghyuck heaves a deep exhale, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Lee Jeno, do you think now is the time for you to mope like this? I don't remember you being the one getting heartbroken."

"I didn't break his heart," Jeno defends himself, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Jaemin and his empty box of tissues and his pillows and his plushies and oh, Renjun too." Donghyuck blurts and a part of Jeno aches when he hears Jaemin's name, recalling back the last time Jeno saw him crying. Jeno groans violently, turning his head to the side.

"He won't read my texts and he ignores my calls. I won't even get past the door of his place, especially with Renjun around. How am I supposed to tell him that I didn't break his heart and he's not heartbroken when I literally love him back?" Jeno whines, kicking his feet childishly under the blanket.

"God, you're such a dramatic person," Jeno lets out a loud confused sound at this statement, completely disagreeing. "Listen here, four eyes. Jaemin has been crying ever since he got back from your place and I tell you, it is _not_ , I repeat, _not_ cute at all. He's got snot, a red nose and his cries are absolutely annoying."

Jeno's shoulders visibly fell because if he couldn't even stand the teary eyed Jaemin three days ago, he couldn't imagine the Jaemin that cries for two days straight. 

"I hurt him bad, didn't I?" Jeno mumbles, lips forming a pout.

"You think?" Donghyuck scoffs, landing down on the bed and lays down on Jeno's back, earning a grunt from the older one. "I don't hold grudges, you know?" Jeno gives him a side eye while elbowing him. "Fine, I do but Nana doesn't. And you two are two halves of an idiot that makes a greater idiot and a whole lot of mess. He won't listen and you won't talk. Such a great match, don't you think so? If only you two had the patience to actually discuss things like adults would and not use your horny dicks and asses to think, maybe you two would've been making out by now."

"Or have sex," Jeno says, making Donghyuck hit his back hard. "Sorry,"

"Anyways, back to the point, there's no use in you sitting around here, lingering like a fool in love–which you are anyways, when you can go outside and capture your true love. By capture, I mean, go to him and talk civilly, like a decent human being. Try to talk things through _and_ confess."

"You talk wisely for a crackhead." Donghyuck clicks his tongue, dissatisfied with Jeno's reaction. 

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Donghyuck asks, pulling Jeno up to sit down.

"Yes, I know. I got it, I just–what if in those two days Jaemin changes his mind and suddenly leaves me?" Jeno asks, voice turning soft and eyes shaking.

"For the love of–Lee Jeno! He fucking loves you and you love him back! What kind of stupid–If he wanted to leave you, he would've done that like half a year ago when he knows you won't like him back. It's because he _knows_ , he has a hunch that you like him even the slightest, and that's why he stayed. Well, before you screwed up that night."

Jeno nods slowly, listening to Donghyuck and trying to figure out a good plan to properly apologize to Jaemin and make him know that his feelings aren't one-sided after all.

"Well, now that you're aware, please come and eat. Then, I'll let you go and crash Jaemin and Lucas' date today so you can stop–"

"What? Jaemin has a date? Lucas? As in Lucas Wong? Mark hyung's friend, Lucas hyung?"

"Yes, yes, that Lucas hyung. Yep, it's him Jaemin is on a date with that hunk and–" Jeno was already on his feet, shoving Donghyuck away harshly and grabbing the nearest clothes he could find. 

"Hey, hey! I said after you eat!" Donghyuck scolds him, hands on his hips disappointedly as he watches Jeno dress up chaotically in under a minute.

"No time for eating right now! The love of my life will probably already be dating him when I finish eating or even by now. I have to leave–"

"Well, I did try to stop you," Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, holding the door open with a smug smile.

"Donghyuck, you–" Jeno's eyes went wide as he stares at his friend wordlessly. "Thank you," he pulls Donghyuck for a short hug then sprints his way out of his place.

"You're welcome!" Donghyuck managed to yell before the door slams shut. He proceeds to shrugs his shoulders, feigning an innocent look. "I _did_ try to stop him but Jeno is stronger than me. How can I stop him physically?" he snickered as he eats his breakfast alone, hoping Jeno would fix his problems for once and all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you okay with that?" Jaemin asks, eyes timidly looking up at Lucas when he finishes talking.

Lucas looks deep in thought, lips pursed and a slow nod follows after. "I get it," He smiles brightly, hands reaching out for Jaemin's hand. "Thank you for telling me, Nana. I appreciate that."

Jaemin's eyes unknowingly welled up with tears and Lucas panicked for a second, searching for tissues but Jaemin suddenly laughs heartily.

"What did I do to deserve such a fine young man like you, hyung?" Jaemin says, biting his lower lip in an attempt to not cry again. 

"Everything, Nana. You're precious, you know that. I should be the one wondering how the most beautiful boy on Earth is so kind to me," Lucas boops Jaemin on the nose, earning a cute giggle from the younger one.

"Thank you, hyung." Jaemin smiles widely at him, the brightest he has in the past week.

Lucas was abot to answer when his attention shifted to the door of the cafe, noticing a rather intriguing sight and Jaemin tilts his head in confusion. All of a sudden, Jaemin is yanked up from his seat forcefully and he almost beats up the person holding him when he realises who it is–his actions stopping midway. 

"Whatever he said, forget it. He's not gonna be your boyfriend." Jeno says firmly, staring down at Lucas then pulls Jaemin away from the cafe and the youngest doesn't even have the chance to struggle as he is still in shock from seeing Jeno.

Lucas scoffs, leaning back on his chair as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'd be lucky if he was,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jeno! Hey, Jeno! Stop," 

Jeno doesn't stop, ignoring Jaemin's pleas as he drags the latter to his place which was conveniently a few blocks away from the cafe. Jeno is quiet and although he was forcefully pulling Jaemin, his hold was gentle and Jaemin still doesn't try to struggle free.

"You can't just barge in like that and drag me away like this, Jeno. _Why_ are you even doing this?" Jaemin demands, tugging on Jeno's arm but Jeno keeps mum until they reach his place. He prays that Donghyuck already left his home.

Opening the door to his place and pulling Jaemin in, Jeno quickly shuts the door while Jaemin jerks his arm away from him. 

"Are you just gonna bring me here without any explanation? What? Did what I say that day mean nothing to you? Is that why? And who do you think you are to tell Lucas hyung that he's not my boyfriend, huh? What gives you–"

Jaemin gasps, a bit startled when Jeno suddenly caged him in his arms on the wall and closed their distance. Jeno's breath tickles Jaemin's face while Jaemin holds his breath, too afraid to say anything. "Please," Jeno begs, leaning in closer until their noses touch and he tilts his head. Jaemin's hands immediately latched onto Jeno's shoulders, clutching tightly. All of his senses was suddenly aware of Jeno's presence and his calming smell. 

Jaemin looks up in a daze, eyes locking with Jeno's dark ones in an intense gaze. Jeno rids the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against Jaemin's. Jaemin crumbles weakly under Jeno's touch, his fists slowly unclench and he reciprocates the kiss with fervor. He basks in Jeno's warmth, ignoring the thought of a possibility Jeno doesn't love him back and enjoys the kiss.

Things escalated quickly when Jeno carries him to his room with lips still attached. They land on his bed with a thud and Jeno hovers above Jaemin, cupping his cheek as he deepens their kiss. Jaemin parts his lips, letting Jeno slip in his tongue and their tongues fight for dominance. The kiss was sloppy and saliva drooling down their chins.

Jaemin grabs on the back of Jeno's neck, wanting to touch and feel more. Jeno pulls away from the kiss to pepper kisses down Jaemin's jaw and neck, his lips touching every inch of Jaemin's skin. Jaemin could only moan and let Jeno take charge. He has always been weak for love. Weak for Jeno.

"I'm yours, only yours, Jaemin." Jeno whispers in between kisses. He proceeds to suck on Jaemin's skin, marking anywhere in his sight, turning Jaemin's fair skin into blotches of red, pink and purple. Jaemin whines when Jeno sucks particularly hard. Jaemin's breathings become sharp inhales and he throws his head back, exposing more of his long slender neck.

After Jeno finishes marking up his neck, he leaves tender pecks on each mark. "Yours," Jeno mumbles as he captures Jaemin's lips again for a kiss. Jaemin was already too immersed in Jeno's kisses, not noticing Jeno's hand slipping inside his clothes to rub on his chest then to his abs and stays at the area right above his groin.

Jaemin sucks in a breath sharply, "Jeno, I–I didn't even get to say goodbye to Lucas. We're–" Jaemin didn't get to finish when Jeno cuts him off with another kiss while his hands made quick work to strip Jaemin off his clothes. Jaemin also tugs on Jeno's clothes, trying to pull it off but Jeno shoves his hands away then proceed to grip tightly on Jaemin's hips. 

"I'm gonna make you fucking forget his name. I'm gonna make you think of only me, Jaemin?" Jeno grunts, grinding down on Jaemin's crotch, eliciting a breathy moan from the latter. Jaemin bucks his hips up, meeting Jeno's and Jeno wastes no time to dry hump Jaemin, torturing the younger one to tears and pathetic whimpers.

"J-Jen, please–I–Aaah," Jaemin bucks his hips, feeling his libido rise and Jeno groans in satisfaction, loving the feeling of Jaemin so close to him. Jeno leaves kisses across Jaemin's chest, kissing every part of it then pokes Jaemin's right nipple with his tongue. 

Jaemin writhes under him, foot kicking around uselessly while Jeno continues to lick the nipple, mouthing and sucking on it, his free hand touches Jaemin's other nipple, tweaking and flicking it. Jeno does the same thing when his mouth latches on Jaemin's left nipple. 

Pulling away from Jaemin's chest, Jeno can finally see the results of his work on Jaemin who looked like a mess, a beautiful one. His hair all over the place, glossy swollen red lips, flushed cheeks and eyes staring back intensely. 

"I'm going to make you forget him," Jeno says, palming Jaemin's bulge. "See only me, think of me, _feel_ only me." Jaemin whines, tears welling up in his eyes. Jeno tugs on Jaemin's hair, bringing him close to his crotch. He takes Jaemin's hand, placing it on his own bulge. "Nana,"

Jaemin squeezes his hand on Jeno's crotch, silently allowing Jeno to do anything with him while Jeno moans softly. Jeno pulls Jaemin closer that his face is on eye length with Jeno's cock. "I don't think I can stop now," Jeno mumbles as he pulls down his underwear, his big cock springing out right in front of Jaemin's eyes.

Jaemin salivated at the sight but doesn't get the time to take in Jeno's length when Jeno pushes himself into Jaemin's mouth, holding onto his jaw. Jaemin takes him like he always does, so willingly and good for Jeno. He licks the tip of Jeno's cock before moving down on his length. 

Jaemin looks up at Jeno like he usually does with an innocent look when he takes more of Jeno. Jeno groans, tugging on Jaemin's hair slightly, dragging his cock full inside Jaemin's warmth mouth. All of a sudden, Jaemin's senses are filled with Jeno and Jeno only, feeling him too close and feeling so full. 

Jaemin hollows his cheeks as he sucks Jeno good, his free hand going down to fondle Jeno's balls. Jeno moans, bucking his hips, almost choking Jaemin but the latter relaxes his gag reflex. Jeno finds himself too engrossed with the pleasure of Jaemin's tongue and mouth, so he fucks him in the mouth with a hand at the back of Jaemin's head.

Jaemin's tears rolled down his face when Jeno's thrusts get sharper and his cock hits Jaemin's throat several times. Jeno fucks his mouth ruthlessly, feeling pleasure pool in his lower region at Jaemin's lewd face and his sinful breathy moans. 

Jeno pulls out of Jaemin, leaving the latter panting breathlessly yet Jaemin still tries to chase after his cock as he feels the sudden emptiness in his mouth. Jeno doesn't waste more time, pushing Jaemin back on the bed while pulling down his underwear down to his ankle. Jeno stares down hungrily at Jaemin, eyes taking over Jaemin's naked body like a predator would. 

Leaning down, Jeno presses kisses all over his chest to his abs as his hands roam around aimlessly, just wanting to touch and feel. Jaemin's breathy moans fill up the room as Jeno gets closer and closer to his cock. Jeno places a chaste kiss on the head of Jaemin's cock before lapping on it, sucking on the tip and leaving Jaemin a worse mess.

Jaemin lets out a wanton moan, hand pressing Jeno deeper to his cock. Jeno decides to tease him by only taking the head of his cock and not going further, edging Jaemin to the hilt. Jaemin whines, arms flailing around on the bed. Jeno then lets go of Jaemin's dick, moving to his pale thighs to press more kisses on both sides.

Jeno spares a short glance to Jaemin when he hikes up Jaemin's ankles to rest on his waist while Jaemin hooks it behind his back. "I can't wait anymore," Jeno growls, pulling Jaemin so close that he feels Jeno's hard on on his own.

"W-wait, Jen-Jeno– _Aaaahh_ ," Jaemin moans out in pain when Jeno enters him dryly up to the brim. Jeno doesn't even let Jaemin adjust fully to his size as he pulls out and slams back in relentlessly, thrusting inside Jaemin at a fierce pace. The sound of skin slapping echoes in the room with Jeno's balls hitting Jaemin's ass at each thrust and Jaemin could only pathetically writhe under him, moaning loudly.

Jeno pounds into Jaemin, eyes clouded with desire and jealousy and only wanting Jaemin for himself. Jaemin, on the other hand, is all soft skin and pliant under Jeno's touch as he lets himself getting fucked passionately. 

"Jeno, Jeno," Jaemin whines, hands holding onto Jeno's biceps, head going lightheaded at the pleasure he's receiving while Jeno doesn't hear him and only driving themselves close to their climax. 

"Yours, I'm yours, Jaemin. Everything is yours," Jeno whispers against the crook of Jaemin's neck at a particularly deep thrust, eliciting the lewdest mewl from Jaemin because Jeno had hit his sweet spot and Jeno continues to pound into his prostate. Feeling extreme pleasure, Jaemin throws his head back and the only things that come out of his mouth are _Jeno, more_ and a lot of incoherent mumbles.

With a last violent thrust, Jeno's cock throbs inside Jaemin and fills Jaemin's insides with cum. Jeno's hand finds its way to Jaemin's neglected cock to stroke him up and down, overstimulating Jaemin until he's sobbing. Jaemin finally cums after a few tugs, spilling into Jeno's hand and his own body. Jeno brings the stained hand to his mouth, licking all the cum without feeling disgusted at all, while his eyes trained on Jaemin's reaction, who immediately blushes crimson red at the gesture, feeling hot over his body again.

Jaemin in his post orgasm state looks extremely fucked out, chest rising heavily and his whole body shaking and trembling. His lips quiver as Jeno smashes their lips for a long, loving kiss. Jaemin pushes him away when he feels out of breath, head leaning on Jeno's shoulder while Jeno rides out his orgasm, playfully moving inside Jaemin who whines pitiably, lightly hitting Jeno to pull away.

Jeno smiles blissfully, pressing tender kisses to Jaemin's face from his forehead, his eyebrows, eyelids, both cheeks, his nose, his chin and another one to his lips. 

"Mine,"

Jaemin's eyes widen, surprised by Jeno's words. 

"I'm yours. I don't care about anything. I'm yours, Jaemin. Yours only. Tell me you're mine, please. Please," Jeno pleads, voice breaking and it pains Jaemin to see Jeno being vulnerable as he holds onto Jaemin so tight like he's afraid he would disappear from his sight.

"Jeno," Jaemin calls out, voice hoarse from the rough sex and he clears his throat before calling him again. "Jeno," His hands cups Jeno's face shakily, his anxiety crippling upon him. Jeno leans into his touch, eyes droopy, feeling vulnerably pained and insecure. 

"I'm sorry, Nana. I'm the biggest idiot and asshole there is for making you cry so many tears. You don't deserve to be shedding many tears for me, I don't deserve you. I was really scared and change scares me. I didn't want to change in fear of having our relationship shift differently and suddenly, we wouldn't even talk to each other anymore. I want us to be intimate, I want to hold you, to touch you, to feel you. I want you so bad, but I'm so fucking scared of ruining everything we already have. 

"If one step is all it takes for everything to change and if the change is negative that I won't be able to hold you like I always have pains me. I don't think I can live knowing that you're so close yet I can't even touch you. I don't know when I started loving you, I just do one day when I woke up and the first thing in my mind isn't food but you. You and your stupidly pretty smile and awfully pretty face and your pretty words. It didn't even take me long to fall, I think. You were right,

"I _did_ notice, but I'm a coward. I didn't want to act upon it. I didn't even notice the sex became softer, sweeter where the mere thought of seeing you hurting pains me, so I hold you the way I want to. It wasn't unfair, not for you and me, for us. I was just–it's so hard to express my feelings, I was scared to lose you that I became scared of change too," Jeno explains, face scrunching and lips frowning. His pupils waver as he looks at Jaemin miserably.

"Plus, how can you leave me when I haven't even gotten the chance to confess?" Jeno asks in a whisper, forehead colliding with Jaemin's forehead. Jaemin is visibly startled and his big doe eyes stared back widely. "I love you, Jaemin. There's no one but you, it has always been you."

Jaemin's face is unreadable and he is silent throughout Jeno's confession. Jeno's face falls, thinking that Jaemin hates him and will leave him heartbroken like he did with him two days ago and then tell him he's already got a boyfriend. 

Jeno's thoughts turned out wrong when Jaemin pulls Jeno's neck close, brushing lips against each other's. "Why did everything have to be so complicated?" Jaemin asks, sighing. "I love you, Jeno. I love you too much,"

Both of them stare at each other for a few seconds before closing off the distance, sharing the sweetest kiss they have had in their life. 

"W-what–what about Lucas hyung?" Jeno managed to ask when they broke off the kiss.

Jaemin scoffs as he answers, "Does that have to be the first thing you say after kissing me? Well, did Lucas hyung even appear in your mind when you dragged me away here?"

"Huh?"

"There was no us between Lucas hyung and I. Maybe a short while but the reason I met up with him earlier was to formally and officially reject him and turn him down because I felt bad to lead him on when I can't even like him properly. It's all _your_ fault, you know?"

Jeno couldn't help a bright smile making its way to his face as he leans in close again. "I feel guilty for him but this is true, right? You're not with him and you love me back? You really love me?"

"Yes, you fool. I love you, I love _you_." Jaemin chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Jeno's lips who eagerly kissed back while the latter caresses Jaemin's cheek fondly. Jaemin then climbs on top of Jeno, straddling the older one as they still kiss. 

"Before we start the next round, anything you wanna ask first?" Jaemin asks breathlessly.

Jeno blinks in confusion for a few seconds before nodding happily. "Will you be my boyfriend, Jaemin?"

"Not as romantic as I expected but yes, I will be your boyfriend, Jeno." Jaemin smiles prettily, leaning back and Jeno swears he looks like an angel as the light peeking through the window glows on the younger one, lighting up his pretty face.

Jeno laughs heartily, pulling Jaemin down for another heated kiss and flips them over and Jeno being the one straddling Jaemin's hips. 

"I really don't think I can stop now," Jeno mumbles, staring dreamily at his now _boyfriend._

"You don't need to," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you seriously have to do this to me?" 

Jaemin sighs for the nth time that day as he puts his last shirt in the luggage. He looks up to see Renjun leaning on the wall, staring at the younger one unimpressed.

"Can't you be happy for me?" Jaemin rolls his eyes, zipping up his bag and patting it after. "Plus, I've been planning this for a while and you prefer staying alone anyways,"

"No, I don't!" Renjun snaps, crossing his arms on his chest in dissatisfaction. "Come on, Jaemin! You know better than anyone else. I'm scared to live alone,"

"Well, get used to it then. I'm not gonna feel sorry for such a big boy when I can go and live together with my hot ass boyfriend, _alone_ ," Jaemin answers, smiling smugly.

Renjun groans loudly. "You're so damn annoying, you know that? I hate Jeno for taking you away from me. Does that fucker have to take away my roommate too? I mean, he already has my best friend's heart."

Jaemin lets out a boisterous laugh, leaning back on his bed. "I think it's cute that he asked me to move in together, you know? That's like the next step of the relationship. Does it seem like we're gonna get married?" he asks, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Who even cares? You two are already an old married couple, I'm not even jealous. I'm disgusted." Renjun makes a horrified face. "Also, he probably wants to fuck you even more now that you're in the same damn house."

Jaemin giggles, covering his mouth sheepishly. "Actually, I was the one who suggested to have sex frequently if we ever live together."

Renjun throws him a dirty look, clicking his tongue. "Lee Jeno made you crazy. So fucking crazy now,"

"I'm sorry for that then," A sudden voice from behind Renjun shocks him, making the smaller one yelp in surprise and clutch tightly onto his chest.

"Jeno!" Jaemin beams excitedly, hands waving for his boyfriend to come to him. Jeno gives Renjun an apologetic smile then makes his way to Jaemin, planting a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest jealous of their relationship. They looked so in love, he wants to puke out his breakfast.

"Oh, I brought lunch for you two." Jeno says and Renjun's eyes twinkle while Jaemin pouts at him. 

"You didn't have to," Jaemin mumbles, nuzzling his head on Jeno's shoulder while the latter rubs on his head softly. "But thank you," Jeno then taps on his lips a few times and Jaemin gets the hint, chuckling as he leans in to press their lips.

"Disgusting, seriously." Renjun spits out, eyes like venom as he stares at them.

Jaemin rolls his eyes again, giving him a deadpan look. "Fine, you baby. I found you a replacement roommate and he's a really, really nice person. You'll love him,"

"You say that as if I would like him at all. Ugh, don't even bring him here. I'd rather live alone." Renjun frowns. "I barely even like your boyfriend here too,"

Jeno stutters a reply then chews on his lower lip guiltily as Jaemin scolds Renjun, quickly pushing him away from his room. "Whatever, I don't care. He says it's okay if you're a feisty cat, he prefers that too. He'll be here tomorrow." Jaemin says then slams the door on Renjun's face. The couple hears the eldest curse them from outside but soon leave them, probably to eat.

"He still hates me," Jeno mumbles, lips jutting out in a small pout.

"He hates everyone, you're fine. He's warming up to you, baby." Jaemin says, kissing Jeno's knuckles. "He's also gonna thank me lots for arranging his new roommate." 

Jeno chuckles, tucking a few hair strands from Jaemin's face. "Does he even know it's Lucas hyung?"

"Of course not! It's top secret, I'll let him find out tomorrow." Jaemin shrugs his shoulders then gives Jeno a cheeky look as he pulls Jeno down on the bed with him. "Now that we have some spare time, let's make out."

Jeno places his hands on Jaemin's thighs. "Well, aren't you a little naughty, hm?"

"We're just gonna kiss, Jeno. What? You wanna fuck me right now?" Jaemin asks, a teasing smile on his face as he wraps his arms around Jeno. Jeno brushes their noses together fondly.

"Nah, wanna let that be your housewarming gift later,"

**Author's Note:**

> fwb fic inspired by @ jentokki's fwb au  
> twitter @ starwreck


End file.
